


A Welcome Interruption

by mako_lies (wingeddserpent)



Series: The Ruin [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Gen or Pre-Femslash, Luna Fangirls Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/mako_lies
Summary: Lunafreya stumbles upon Sania Yeager on her way to the Disk. She never thought she'd have opportunity to meet the brilliant scientist.





	A Welcome Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> For ffxvladies week :D

The threat of daemons emerges as the stars do. Luna sights the blue smoke just in time, and thanks the knowledge of the havens she carries in her blood. Since the Fall of Insomnia, she’s had precious little time to rest.

(More weight to carry. She fears she may buckle under it before her destiny is completed. Still, she wears the hair pin proudly. Nyx’s words still ring within her. And of dear King Regis, she has but the kind memory of his smile and the Ring she must bear to Noctis.)

A chill wind tears through the gauze of her dress. Intended for diplomacy, it would not have been her first choice for travel attire. Gentiana’s voice is gentle as ever _Seek the haven. Though it be blessed by Oracle blood, it will grant you_ _, too,_ _temporary succor._

Fire-smoke trails lazily to the sky. Perhaps hunters make camp here. She hauls herself onto the flat, runed rock. A small table has been erected beside a tent. Nearby—surprisingly near—frogs croak and croak. Luna thinks perhaps they are _at_ the haven, though why they would be…

A distracted woman with a red hat and pigtails like twin clouds busies herself at the table. She murmurs, “Has to be yellow next, no doubt about that.”

Luna hates to impose, but she has seen nothing so inviting as that fire in a long, long time. “I apologize for disturbing you, but might I warm myself by your fire?”

The woman gazes at her with furrowed brow. Intent. A stunning focus that seems as though it can fill Luna to bursting. If she is surprised, her countenance doesn’t show it. She is beautiful, with warm brown skin and warmer eyes that are so vibrant they nearly make Luna weak to her knees. (Or, Gentiana laughs as she reminds her _perhaps it is but simple want of rest and sustenance._ )

“Well, it’s no imposition _if_ you don’t interrupt my work. Still, not every day the Oracle comes to Duscae.”

Luna sits on her knees far enough enough from the flames that they cannot lick her hem. “Thank you. Might I have your name. As it seems you already know mine.” Perhaps Luna _is_ interrupting, but the heat seeps into her, and it’s lovely enough that even the bitter taste of smoke cannot remind her of—

“Sania.” There’s a long pause, and then Sania sighs. “Science normally waits for no one,” she says, almost accusingly, but before Luna can apologize, she continues, “But it’ll make an exception. Just for tonight—and don’t you go spreading it around, or every stray prince and princess will think it’s okay to waste my time!”

There is some poorly veiled message there, but Luna is too stalled to parse it. Sania Yeager? Could this be the Dr. Yeager? The woman whose reports and studies made science magical all those days spent with her tutor? The woman who had connected her mother’s observations on the Starscourge and historical references to the Scourge with changes in the ecosystem? “Sania… Yeager? Are you actually Sania Yeager?”

“That’s me,” she says as she heats water on the camp stove. “But I’m afraid I’m not giving lessons at the moment.”

Luna laughs somewhat wistfully. Wouldn’t it be incredible to have the time? To learn and practice science as she’d dreamed all those years ago. The ability to connect the magick in her blood with empirical data? It cannot be, but still, she has lived a dream today—and beneath the exhaustion, giddiness makes itself known. It it muted, perhaps, by all that she must carry (the memories she holds), but still, joy is a wonderful thing. “I understand. I’m… merely a fan.”

Her words drift like blue haven smoke as Sania hands her a mug of chamomile tea. The simple act of kindness makes Luna’s eyes water. She cannot trust her voice not to shatter, so she nods her thanks. Insufficient. Sania grins at her. “Go on now. You drink that, and the soup’ll be heated by then. Isn’t much, but it’ll warm you right up.”

 

Sometime later, Luna blinks to realize that she has finished both tea and soup, and at some point, Sania had sat beside her and begun reading over thick packets of paper. “Thank you,” says Luna, feeling bleary. “You are very kind.”

“Back with me, then? Good. Why don’t you go sleep in the tent, hmm? Seems you have a long way left to go.” Sania pats her shoulder without looking up from her work.

It’s so soft. Gentle. Luna barely keeps herself from leaning into the touch. “I’m enjoying the company. I always dreamed I’d get a chance to meet you. I’m fascinated by science.”

“Well, I can’t fault you for that,” Sania hums in thought. “Nothing for it then. But how about you borrow some clothes? Yours are bit worse for wear, there.”

Luna can only accept. She is used to relying on the kindness of strangers, traveling between villages as she does. Did? Mere moments later, she is clad in soft, worn jeans and an oversized sweatshirt that reads “scientists do it with reproducible results.”

She stands behind where Sania is reading. “Thank you, for tolerating my interruption. Might I trouble you for one last thing?”

“You mean, apart from me getting you to the Disk in the morning?” How did she—? “Don’t look so surprised. There’s only a handful of things in Duscae that would bring the Oracle. And one’s still at that Chocobo Post.”

Luna flushes. “Thank you,” she says, again.

“Now, what else did you want?” Sania gazes up at her with that soft, intent look again, and Luna—well, she’s only human.

She settles beside Sania and carefully rests her head on her shoulder, tense as she waits for rebuff. Instead, Sania puffs a laugh. “Oh, is that all? Well. It has been awhile for me, too. Married to my work, they say. Let’s get you settled, then. So I can keep at it. You know how it is.”

Sania rearranges Luna with gentle hands, until Luna is curled on the ground, and her head rests in Sania’s lap. One hand holds her research, the other combs through Luna’s now freed hair. Luna clutches her hair pin to herself as her eyes drag closed. “I always wanted to be a scientist,” she admits.

“Well, you’re in luck. Anybody can be a scientist if they do science. Sleep now, and someday, I’ll show you.”

And wouldn’t that just be incredible? More than anything, she wants to stay like this and get to know this brilliant, kind woman. But she drifts off knowing that, for now, morning must surely come and her destiny with it. 


End file.
